Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked
Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked is a beat 'em up game for Playstation 2. It has an original story based on the anime series Samurai Champloo though Bandai has stated it has no relation to the show. Story The game follows an original story that combines the Edo Period of Japan (1603-1867) and the hip hop culture. Each character has his own specific storyline, so playing through the game several times will offer a different experience and adventure with each character. Characters The playable characters are Jin and Mugen. Upon the completion of the game, a third “secret” character is made available. The game includes the original three characters: Mugen, Jin, and Fuu. Mugen(ムゲン),　is the group's wild card who is not to be underestimated. He has a sword style all his own which incorporates breakdancing techniques. Mugen has little tact and is easily swayed by food, booze, or women. His speed and ability along with his care free attitude and short temper make Mugen a force to be reckoned with. Jin(ジン),　who is known quite well for his tremendous skill with the style he uses, which he learned from his former Sensei, Mariya Enshirou of the Mujushin Kenjutsu Dojo, one of the few master swordsmen. Jin is calm, cool, and he keeps his wits about him. As most traditional samurai, Jin has two swords by his side at all times. He is more likely to part with a comrade than his swords. Jin is gentle but when he unsheathes his sword there is no greater force in the land. Fuu(フウ), unlike both of the swordsmen, is cheerful and a quite colorful person. She is indecisive, stubborn and has no greater joy than eating until she is as fat as a cow. She is spunky, brave, and compassionate. She never thinks twice about helping a stranger in need, even if that stranger stole her money pouch earlier in the day. Worso Tsurumaki, Worso is the secret character who is unlockable after you beat both Mugen and Jin's stories Combo/Fighting system Fighting opponents in the field is relatively easy. To attack, interchange between the "square" button and the "triangle" button. Additionally, there is a combo tree next to your health bar with the designated buttons symbols on them. For example: after pushing square a certain number of times, pushing triangle will lead to a more powerful combo, but if you don't pay attention to how many times you push square before pushing triangle, you could cancel your combo, leaving you open for attack. There are two other features to the fighting in this game. One is the ability to counter-attack before your opponent can make contact. To do this your character needs to attack at the exact moment the opponent does. Depending on the amount of combos performed, sometimes one of the combo's on the combo tree will have a red frame around it. Completion of this combo will lead your character into Hyper mode for a few seconds, whereupon your character's attack speed triples, your character's attack power increases, and the background turns red. This mode comes is especially handy for boss fights. Another feature is "fate mode" whereby, if your character has maximum tension (built up overtime by killing opponents), a star will appear over an enemy's. Attacking this enemy leads to an alternate screen. When this occurs you push a designated button and "combo time" will start. Rapidly push the specified button; the goal is to reach 100 slashes, even though the time limit is often too short to accomplish this task. Furthermore, any enemies near your "fated" opponent will die instantly depending on their location. "Trance mode" is activated if you get 100 or more slashes in fate mode. Your character is then transported to a shadow screen room where only shadows are visible. One shadow is you, the rest are your enemies. Your character has a one-hit-kill attack in this mode, but your character can only sustain three hits. Continue killing the opponents until your character completes reach 100 slashes. If successful, then your character is given get a helpful item. Though even if your character fails, your character is given an inferior item. External links * Official Japanese Page * Official US Page * Gamespot Review Category:2006 video games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Grasshopper Manufacture